1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device that includes an in-cell touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panel is a type of input device that may be installed inside a display device such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display device, an electrophoretic display and the like, and that enables users to input information on the screen as they touch the screen with their fingers or a pen and the like while viewing the display device.
As portable terminals such as smart phones, tablet PCs and the like become slimmer in recent days, there is a growing demand for display devices integrated with touch panels, that is, display devices having components of a touch panel embedded inside their panel.